


An Embarrassing Condition

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [16]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Instincts, M/M, Mao Mao deals with his life, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao has to deal with his recovery





	An Embarrassing Condition

My eyes flutter open as the sun hits my face. I let out a big yawn. I roll over and see Badgerclops and Adorabat, still sleeping away. Wait… I don’t remember going to sleep last night. I try to recall what I was doing last night...but I can’t think of anything. The last thing I remember is fighting the Sky Pirates. I poke Badgerclops in the face, wait, where are my gloves? “Mmmnn… five more minutes…” He grumbles in his sleep. “Badgerclops, wake up.” I command. Now that I’m waking up more, I realize that my cape is also nowhere to be seen. 

Badgerclops sits up. “Oh, good! Your back to normal!” Badgerclops exclaims as he leans in and gives me a kiss. “What do you mean by that?” I ask. “Hang on. I think Adorabat should see that your back to normal.” Badgerclops says as he reaches down and lightly shakes Adorabat. “Adorabat~, wake up! Mao Mao’s back to normal.” Badgerclops says. “Mao Mao’s better?!” Adorabat asks, waking up quickly. “Yes, I am, quote on quote,  _ “back to normal”. _ But if nobody minds me asking… WHAT HAPPENED?” I exclaim. 

“You were a cat, dude.” Badgerclops answers. I look down at myself. “Badgerclops. Babe. I AM a cat if you haven't noticed already.” I point out. “I mean you were acting like a cat, wise guy.” Badgerclops clearifys as he flicks me on the nose. I tilt my head. “Define… act.” I ask. “You were purring and meowing…” Badgerclops confesses. “You carried me around in your mouth and licked me!” Adorabat adds in. 

“What! You let me lick her?!” I yell at Badgerclops. “She’s was your little kitten, man! I couldn't break that up!” He defends. “You also ran away with me.” Adorabat chimes in. “Ugh! That sounds so embarrassing!” I say as I hide my face behind my gloveless hands. “I’m gonna get my gloves.” I say as I slip off the bed and onto the floor. I begin to walk forward and… is everything… taller? “Badgerclops? Why is everything taller?” I ask. I hear Badgerclops shuffle on the bed. I look up and I see him peeking over the side. “You are on all fours, that’s why.” Badgerclops points out. I look down and… yep. I’m on all fours. I try to stand but… it feels weird. 

“Oh. Has that stuff not worn off yet?” Badgerclops asks. “No! I mean- yes? It’s fine I’ll just…” I trail off as I try to walk forward but I end up tripping over. “...I’m gonna get some thing to eat.” I grumble as I walk on all fours. “Do you need help, dude?” Badgerclops asks as he gets out of bed with Adorabat following in the air. “I don’t need help to make breakfast, Badgerclops.” I tell. “Are you sure? You are walking on all fours. I don’t think you should make breakfast.” Badgerclops points out. 

“It’ll be fine.” I say as I approach the fridge. I reach up open the fridge with both my paws. “What do you guys wanna eat?” I ask as I sit on my hind legs and take in the sight of the fridge. “Eggs!” Adorabat exclaims. I locate the eggs and reach out for them. I grab the caton if eggs and- uh, oh! I’m losing my balance! I hug the carton of eggs close as I fall to the floor. 

“...Badgerclops. Your on breakfast duty.” I grumble from the floor. “I’m glad you are seeing things from my perspective now.” Badgerclops says as he takes the carton of eggs away from me. “So...how about cereal, y’all?” Badgerclops offers.

** _One breakfast (feat. Badgerclops) later…_ **

“...Badgerclops? Why are you filming Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks. I look up from my bowl and see Badgerclops with a video camera. “I just want to remember this moment forever.” Badgerclops sighs dreamily. “This is beyond humiliating. Stop filming me.” I grumble. “But your so cute, lapping up the milk in your bowl.” Badgerclops whines. I glare at him as I continue to lap up the milk in the bowl. “Fine. I’ll put the camera away.” Badgerclops sighs as he sets down the camera. I look over to Adorabat who seems to be trying to lap up the milk in her bowl too. But she’s getting more milk on her then in her, it seems. 

“Dawh. Look at her, Mao Mao. She’s trying to copy you.” Badgerclops coos. “Hmm?” She hums as she sticks her face out of her bowl. She’s so messy! I get off of my chair and prowl towards Adorabat’s. “Mao Mao? What are you doing?” She asks. I hop onto her chair. “Your a mess.” I point out. She looks down at herself. “Oh. Yeah, I guess I got kinda messy.” She agrees. “Here, let me clean you up.” I start. “So are you gonna get a napkin or some-OH NO! STOP! NOT AGAIN!” Adorabat whines as I lick her clean. “Um. Mao Mao, you are licking Adorabat, again.” Badgerclops points out. 

I stop licking and look at Badgerclops. “Um? Yeah? How else am I supposed to get my baby clean?” I ask. “Napkins, bath- wait, didn’t you think that licking Adorabat was embarrassing?” Badgerclops asks. I look down at Adorabat and… what am I doing?! “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me.” I apologize as I shake my head. 

“You don’t have to apologize, dude. I guess it’s just gonna take a bit longer for this to wear off.” Badgerclops comforts. “I am NOT a baby!” Adorabat grumbles. “Nah. Your our precious widdle baby, Adorabat.” Badgerclops coos. Adorabat picks up a nearby butter knife and points it at Badgerclops. “If you value your life, you’ll take back what you just said.” Adorabat threatens. “Dawh. Look, she’s even threatening people like you do, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops giggles. “That’s my baby!” I proclaim proudly as I go to bathe her again. “Ugh! Stop!” “Sorry!” 

** _A little later..._ **

“Dude. What are you doing?” Badgerclops asks. “What? I’m just hanging out?” I point out. “Yeah, and you are lying down on my keyboard.” Badgerclops sighs. “So? I’m helping!” I say as I roll onto my back. “Now. Rub my belly, but not too much.” I demand. “Dude. I was only looking a couple of things up. But you have made that nearly impossible.” Badgerclops says as he picks me up.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asks. “I just wanna do what your doing.” I confess. Badgerclops sighs. “That’s just your desire to mirror. I’ll play with you in a sec, just let me finish up here.” Badgerclops says as he sets me on the floor. “Fine. But if you don’t pay attention to me in a reasonable amount of time, you will be hearing from me.” I say as I strut back upstairs.

“Adorabat. Where are you? Do you need to be cleaned?” I call as I strut around my home. “No!” I hear her call back. “Fine, I won’t clean you. But please, let me train you.” I call. I hear flapping. Adorabat peaks out from behind the kitchen doorway. “Training?” She asks, clearly interested. “Yes. I must teach you how to hunt prey- I mean, villains.” I explain. Adorabat comes closer. “Well, as long as you promise to not lick me or carry me around in your mouth again…” Adorabat agrees hesitantly. 

“I promise. Now, we just need something to practice on…” I trail off as I look around the room for something to hunt. I spot some fluffy thing on the ground, moving just a little bit. “Perfect.” I whisper as I get into prime pouncing position. “Don’t you mean, pur-fect?” Adorabat jokes. I ignore her comment as inch closer to my target. Closer, closer, closer… NOW! I pounce. The target suddenly darts away. What? A challenge? I land and chase after the prey. Jumping and twisting and doing every maneuver possible. 

“Heh. Your adorable, Mao Mao.” I hear Badgerclops giggle. I catch the prey in my mouth and look at Badgerclops. He seems to be holding a stick with a string on it, the string is connected to… oh. I spit the fluff out of my mouth. I have been tricked. I have been duped. But most of all, I have been bamboozled. “A-And that’s how you catch prey- I mean, villains, Adorabat.” I huff. “DAWH! You were trying to teach Adorabat how to hunt!” Badgerclops coos. 

I look away from Badgerclops in embarrassment. “Oh, check this out, Adorabat.” I hear Badgerclops whisper. “Check what out…?” I trail off as I see a mysterious red mark on the ground. I try to touch it, but it moves away. I reach out for the thing again but it moves. Oh? You wanna go, little red dot?! LET’S DANCE! I don’t hold back as I try to stop this...THING. It can climb walls and jump to different points in our reality. Whatever this magical adversary thing is, it’s no match for me. The red dot zooms over to an open space. I smirk. Gottcha. I dive for the dot. 

I land...I look down at my paw and see that the dot is resting on it. I slap my paw on top of my other one. The red dot is now on the other paw. What kind of sorcery is this?! I look up at Badgerclops to see if he’s seeing what I’m seeing. In Badgerclops hand lies a little laser pointer. Yet again, I’ve been tricked. “Why? Why must you humiliate me so?” I ask. “Because your cute when you are playing.” Badgerclops explains

I huff and turn away from him. “I’m not cute.” I grumble. I feel myself get picked up. “You are. And I wanna cuddle you.” Badgerclops says as he carries me over to the couch.    
  


“And what makes you think I want to cuddle- oh, yes! Please keep scratching my ear~.” I purr. I slap my paws over my mouth. “You were saying?” Badgerclops asks with a smug expression on his face. “...Shut up and cuddle me.” I demand. “At your service.” Badgerclops says as he resumes giving me my well deserved attention. 

“Adorabat, do you wanna get in on this?” Badgerclops asks. “No thank you. I don’t feel like being licked again.” Adorabat says as she watches from a distance. “Your loss.” Badgerclops says as he uses both hands to pet my back. “This is heaven~!” I purr. “Dude, you kneading!” Badgerclops points out. I don’t care in the slightest. “Please keep going…” I whine when Badgerclops stops petting me. Badgerclops resumes petting me.

“You know...I can’t help but wonder what the Sky Pirates were trying to accomplish with putting you in this condition?” Badgerclops muses. “They were probably trying to make it so I can’t defend the valley.” I answer. “But if that was the case then wouldn't they have tried something by now?” Badgerclops asks. “Hm… I guess they are too stupid to see the opportunity….”

** _Meanwhile…_ **

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT EFFECTS IT CAN HAVE?!” Orangusnake spits angrily. “W-Well you said you wanted it to be a secret so… I made the bomb without knowing what it’ll do to keep it a secret from myself!” Boss Hossrich defends. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I- URRRGAAGGHHH!!!” Orangusnake screams as he throws a tantrum. “SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THERE’S A POSSIBILITY THAT WE MADE HIM  **STRONGER** ?!?!” Orangusnake rhetorically asks. “M-Maybe?” Boss Hossrich says as he deflates.

Orangusnake’s screams of frustration could be heard from several kilometers away that night.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: Hi, Badgerclops here. And I’m here to tell y’all how I turned my feral boyfriend into a needy house cat  
Mao Mao: *Peeking behind Badgerclops* Drugs  
Badgerclops: No. I was going to say love and affection  
Mao Mao: Drugs releases serotonin, love and affection releases serotonin. That means that love and affection is drugs.  
Badgerclops: …  
Mao Mao: *Nudges Badgerclops* Gimme my drugs
> 
> So yeah. That stuff wears off in like three days. And the Sky pirates didn’t even know what would happen. So this whole situation was just shenanigans. ThAnKs FoR ReADinG!


End file.
